Regretter
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION : Je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Je le regrette vraiment. Je voulais m'excuser pour toutes les fois que j'ai utilisé ces mots. Je voulais m'excuser pour m'être moquer de son apparence. Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir laisser entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école, mais elle ne m'écoutera jamais. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. One-Shot. Dramione.


**Note**: Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **crookshanks423** qui m'a autorisé à utiliser son histoire.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à **J.K Rowlings** et l'histoire est de **crookshanks423**. Merci à ma Beta **Lilyannenora **!

**Résumé : **Je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Je le regrette vraiment. Je voulais m'excuser pour toutes les fois que j'ai utilisé ces mots. Je voulais m'excuser pour m'être moquer de son apparence. Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir laisser entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école, mais elle ne m'écoutera jamais. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. One-Shot. Dramione.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Regretter**

**(Regret)**

Je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Je le regrette vraiment. Je voulais m'excuser pour toutes les fois que j'ai utilisé ces mots. Je voulais m'excuser pour m'être moquer de son apparence. Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir laisser entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école, mais elle ne m'écoutera jamais. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Elle ne pouvait pas dégainer sa baguette et me tuer avec un Avada Kedavra ici et maintenant, et je ne serais même pas assez fou pour la hanter.

Vous voyez, dans la guerre, je me battais à côté de ma tante Bellatrix quand je l'ai vu. Elle protégeait les deux premières années qui avaient été laissés derrière. Elle avait l'air radieuse, même sous les nombreuses couches de vêtement sales et de crasse sur sa belle peau. C'était à ce moment là que je fus absolument sûr que je voulais me battre pour la Lumière. J'avais énormément réfléchi à ce sujet, mais je devais toujours sérieusement en débattre. Je ne croyais pas à ces conneries de sang pur, mais si je changeais de camp alors j'aurais couper les uniques liens avec les seules personnes qui m'étaient importantes.

L'un des avantages, cependant, fut d'être éloigné de Lucius. J'ai peut-être son nom et son sang qui coule dans mes veines, mais il n'était pas mon père. Chaque fois que je disais quelque chose, même quelque chose loin d'être positif sur les moldus ou nés-moldus, j'étais battu. Par exemple, une fois, j'ai demandé qu'est-ce qu'était une voiture, (j'avais entendu Victoria Holmberg, une Poufsouffle de quatrième année, en parler et fut intéressé) et il m'avait frappé à droite dans les côtes. Ce n'était même pas le pire. Maman s'était levée pour m'aider, alors il l'a elle aussi frappé. Après ça, je ne l'ai jamais défié quand maman était présente.

En ce moment, cependant, tous ces soucis et les risques avaient simplement fondu. _J'ai allumé Bellatrix dans le feu de la passion et lui ai envoyé un mauvais sort. Elle avait l'air choqué seulement un instant avant de reprendre un masque froid et indifférent, et elle bloqua avec aisance mon sort comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant. Elle a ensuite envoyé le sortilège Doloris et je suis tombé au sol en me tordant dans tous les sens. J'étais sous le charme pendant 30 longues et atroces secondes. J'ai entendu le ricanement maniaque de ma tante Bella, une lumière violette, et une belle voix exigeant qu'elle s'arrête. La malédiction fut levée et après quelques minutes de duel, j'ai vu une lumière verte. Je sombrais lentement dans l'inconscience alors qu'un ange s'agenouillait à côté de moi._

_"Les guérisseurs viennent Malfoy, reste avec moi!" Criait-elle par dessus les bruits de duels se passant autour de nous._

_Je reconnu cette voix._

_"Appele-moi Draco." Dis-je faiblement._

_"Quoi?"_

_"Mon nom est Draco." Dis-je alors que l'obscurité me consume._

_"D'accord." Rit-elle "Draco"_

_Je souris avant de perdre conscience._

Je souris en me remémorant ce souvenir. C'est celui que j'utilise maintenant pour invoquer un Patronus. Vous ne devinerez jamais qu'elle est ma forme de Patronus.

Une loutre.

* * *

**Je viens de changer ! :D**

**De MARVEL je passe à J.K Rowlings ! x3**

**Reviews ? ;)**


End file.
